Blood Red Roses
by Awesome Pandagirl
Summary: Emme is a human who attend Cross Academy. Yet she attends night class with her brother and Nerio. Kieran tries to protect her by being rash and brutal. But he can't keep her safe from the darkest figure. The one she thought she could trust. Emme must figure out what she is and who she loves more. There is no going back once she chosen...
1. Chapter 1:Friend

**Authors note: Okay most of the characters are actually not in the anime and are from my own creation. Just warning you but the word that are in _Italics_ are in the past while the normal script it what is happening now. Anyway I really hope you all enjoy this! You probably will not need to watch the anime first if you really don't want to. Please review so I know what to improve!**

 _Cold, red, brooding eyes glared down, burrowing into my young heart. The very same eyes that haunted me with their angry glare. Sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight as a cold voice echoed out,  
"Stupid Emme! You're nothing. Not beautiful, smart or even evil. YOU'RE NOTHING AT ALL!"  
My cheeks are wet with tears. The tears never end even when those cold strong arms envelope me, shielding me from that nasty grin. No... What had been said was right... I was nothing... Nothing at all..._

Emme bolted up right in a cold sweat. Her clothes drenched by her own sweat. Urg she thought as she stripped of the sweaty nightgown. Another nightmare had come to haunt her peaceful slumber. Every time she lay down to rest they came to haunt her about her past. As well as her future. They never gave her a peaceful rest not even for a minute. But then again it was time for her class to begin. Gritting her teeth she tugged on her uniform and walked out.  
"You're early." Kieran's voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Well, I am sorry I am not a bloody vampire!" snapped Emme in frustration, "It's not my bloody fault that I have to attend a vampire's class."  
Kieran's hand shot out and wrapped around Emme's throat. Slowly he exerted pressure on her vulnerable neck. Emme gasped desperately for air clawing at his hand as her feet left the floor. Kieran watched intently on her stuggle before letting go and snarling,  
"NEVER SPEAK LIKE YOU ARE THE ONLY IMPORTANT ONE OR YOU WILL DIE."  
Emme nodded only just holding back frustrated tears. Turning around, Kieran strolled away while Emme stuggled to control a angry scream...

Emme sat at the very back trying to avoid any attention. Yet again she failed, the others walked over and begged for a sip of blood. One vampire pulled her hair and bent down before Emme hit him hard on the head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kieran looking quite horrified at the fact that they actually wanted some blood. In the end the all wandered of and she was left alone, staring at her textbook.  
"Emme, why so down?" Nerio's breath tickled her ear.  
Jumping, Emme blushed and stuttered, "Ah... Nerio it's... it's nice to see you.  
Smiling, Nerio asked, "Why are you blushing Emme? Are you imagining something? Dirty?"  
"Nno" Emme blushed even harder at this remark. Nerio began tracing circles until her eventually arrived at her collarbone. Bending down he delicately licked her neck. Blushing harder Emme looked away. Suddenly the sound of a slap echoed around the room. Galncing back she saw that in fact Kieran had hit Nerio!  
"WAH!" shrieked Emme in surprise.  
"Emme, shut up." turning to Nerio, Kieran snarled, "Nerio, how dare you touch my sister."  
Nerio smirked, "Never seen you been so protective when she was being bullied. Why now?"  
Kieran snarled, "How dare you touch a pureblood's property?"  
"Emme is nobody's property as you say. She is a fully grown woman."  
Kieran saneled again and leapted at Nerio. The other students started to chant eager for some pureblood vampire's blood to spill.  
"No! Stop!" cried Emme but her pleas fell on deaf ears.  
Emme watched as Nerio's hand scratched a deep grove in Kieran's shoulder. Kieran leapt and bit Nerio's hand, Nerio bellowing racked his shoulder along Kieran's chest. Emme paled at what was happening. Surly someone would step forward and stop their fight. Yet nobody made a move to stop either. The snarls of the two fighters echoed through the room. At some point it looked like Kieran would win but Nerio manage to get the upper hand. If some one didn't stop this fight soon one of them would surly die! Unable to take anymore Emme ran forward. Just as they where about to strike Emme dived and came up in between them. The looks of shock came on all the spectators' faces. Emme saw the anger burning in Kieran's eyes and the determination in Nerio's. But they where to late to stop their movements. Their momentum pushed them forward and suddenly all Emme could see was red hot flames. Pain burst from everywhere and crept up slowly blinding her senses...

Emme's legs wobbled and folded...

Her head hit the floor and all she heard was silence...

Then she blacked out...

 _"Wake up... Emme... Darling... Wake up..." Cold hands lifted her up and placed her down... A gentle hand stroked her face soothing it... It was all a nightmare..._

"Wake up...Emme..."

Awesome Pandagirl XX  
I really hope you like it and all!


	2. Chapter 2: Nurse's Office

**Author's Note: Hey! I just realized that only some of the chapters will involve mature stuff so when their are chapters with mature stuff I will make sure to add it in okay?**  
 **Chapter Rating: T (SOME WORDS NOT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN)  
Words: 636**

Emme's eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring at the pristine white ceiling. Pushing herself up, Emme looked around taking in her surroundings. Emme's eyes suddenly laid on two occupied beds. These where the only other ones occupied. Grunting, Emme heaved herself up and padded over the tiled floor to look at who was in them. Looking down Emme gasped in shock,  
"Niero!"  
Niero's face was all broken and distorted. His nose was broken and blood was seeping out of his mouth. Nerio's cheeks were all bruised and flushed, it seemed that he had lost a tooth. Surely, Kieran had not afflicted so much damage on poor Niero! Without realizing Emme began to weep. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and gently dropped down onto Niero's broken face. Niero groaned and opened his eyes, "Emme? You're awake!"  
Glancing up, Emme nodded and grinned.  
"Niero, next time you will get more then a broken nose!" Snarled Kieran.  
Spinning around, Emme gritted her teeth in anger at this remark.  
"How DARE you! How could you hurt Niero that much!" Emme cried.  
"huh?" Muttered Kieran.  
"He was just talking to me you... HORRIBID MONSTER!"  
"SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I BLOODY SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Snarled Kieran.  
Emme slapped Kieran hard acroos the face. She held her stinging hand to her chest and cried. Nerio heaved himself up and padded over to comfort her. Hugged to his chest Emme wept even harder. Shocked Kieran sat there stiff as a wooden puppet without it's master. Glaring at Kieran Niero went deep into thought. So, Kieran still thought that Niero is bad thought Emme.  
"Hello! What happened to her? Emme are you ok?" Cried the Headmaster as he walked in.  
"Nothing..." muttered Kieran.  
"Doesn't look like nothing" Snapped the Headmaster.  
Emme whimpered slightly.  
"hmmm?" the Headmaster's eyebrows were knitting together.  
Niero looked up and said, "Good afternoon Headmaster. Everything is under control. Ever so sorry to have disturbed you for nothing."  
Sighing, the Headmaster soon left them alone.  
"Emme... Why did you slap me?" whispered Kieran  
"BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT!" snarled Emme.  
Kieran gaped in shock. He began to stutter until he was able to apologies, "Sssorry..."  
Emme stared at him in confusion. Kieran never forgiven anyone yet alone said sorry. Kieran muttered and blushed while turning away. Stranger still he never ever blushed. What was happening? Did he have a fever or was he sick and was muttering? Breaking away from Niero's intense hug she walked forward. Placing her forehead on his she watched as he blushed even deeper.  
"No fever. Are you okay? You seem much nicer right now. Where is your crazy temper?"

"HELLO! EARTH TO KIERAN!" Emme shouted.  
"WHAT!" Kieran snarled.  
Emme smiled. No there was nothing wrong with Kieran. Same old cranky Kieran.  
"Well that is great!" With that she stood up and walked to her bed. All the sudden ordeal made her sleepy and she really wanted a good long nap. Crawling in she silently laughed at how she had panicked.  
"Well I am gonna have a nap now."  
"Ok! Emme sleep tight!"  
"... yeah..."  
Slowly Emme drifted into sleep...

 _It was cold... The wind blew through the open window..._

 _"Stupid Emme!"_

 _"No I am NOT!"_

 _A cold hand wraps around me delicate throat..._

 _I try to fight it but it doesn't work..._

 _I sink deeper and deeper into the darkness..._

 _Suddenly the hand lets go..._

 _I gasp for air..._

 _"Stupid... Weakling... Emme..."_

Awesome Pandagirl XX  
Hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**Author's Note: Hey! So I decided to add in some other characters POVs. You will notice that this chapter has no Emme bits except for her memories. Just warning you Niero's POV is a little cheesy. I am sorry about that but yeah! Just saying some of the bits are dark. They kind of reflect my own life but that nothing for you to worry about. I really hope you enjoy!  
Chapter Rating: T  
Words: 940**

* * *

 **Kieran's POV:  
** Emme's slap damaged my cold heart. As well as my pride. The way her honey coloured eyes watered with tears make me regret all the pain I gave her. Fighting back the urge to hug her I watched helplessly at that cold hearted, trickster Niero hug her, clutching her close. I wanted to be the one who felt her loving heat. I wanted to feel her soft flesh touching my bare arms. Just as I was about to say something nasty and probably hurtful the Headmaster walked in. When he finally left the awkward silence was too much for me. Picking up my nerves I finally whispered, "Emme, why did you slap me?"  
"Because you deserved it." She snarled.  
I was shocked. I had never heard Emme ever snarl. Not once at all. Was this loving girl I knew changing because of that evil Niero or was it me who changed her... To hear those hurtful words broke me. I was gasping for air like a fish out of water. I sucked up my pride and muttered out and apology. Blushing I turned away. I heard foot steps and suddenly Emme's forehead was touching mine. I could see her full red lips. Fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her I whimpered quietly.  
"No fever. Are you okay? You seem much nicer right now. Where is your crazy temper?"  
"..." I was confused what was she talking about?  
"HELLO! EARTH TO KIERAN!" Emme's voiced pierces my thoughts.  
God if I don't act normal she'll know I thought.  
"WHAT!"  
"Well that is great!" Okay she didn't notice. If she did though she was letting me know...  
"Well I am gonna have a nap now." Emme did seem a little tired after that ordeal  
"Ok! Emme sleep tight!" Niero's voice was like an annoying chirping bird.  
"... yeah..." I was half listening half not. Emme soon fell asleep her quiet breathing in tuned with ours. No... I couldn't let her know the truth. That all the hatred was all an act. No that would mean I failed to keep her safe. I had to make sure she knew nothing about what she truly was. I couldn't reveal what I wanted to say. All those feelings I had bottled up. She couldn't know why I acted brutal and harsh. She didn't know that deep down... at the bottom of my dark, cold unloving heart that I...

Loved her... No she must not know...

 _The cold wind baffles me as I look down the cliff side. I could end all the torture, all the painful remarks. I could end it here and now. All I needed to do was step off. To forget about any future. The present would soon be over. The past would be forgotten. To plunge down into the darkness would be like heaven in a world of horror. One step follows another... Coming closer and closer...  
_

 _"EMME! WAIT! DON'T!"_

 _I turn shocked to hear that voice filled with desperation. I step back shocked my foot nearly at the edge. The wind blows harshly. I am pushed over the edge. The sky line fills my eyes..._

 _The stars..._

 _So beautiful..._

 _I reach my hand out to catch them but they are too far away..._

 **Niero's POV:  
** Emme's blanket rise and fall to the rhythm of my breath. I run through what has happened today. So much tension happened between me and Kieran. The warm feeling of Emme curled at my chest is still there. How weak and puppy like she was in my arms. Her soft smooth hair tickled my bare arms. I could see the way Kieran glared enviously at me. Even as she grew older and more mature she was still so vulnerable. I glanced at Kieran's bed, he was acting very protective today. Chuckling slightly as the memory of his red flushed face I turned to the open window. The moon shines down covering the land in an eerie silver glow. It was beautiful. One of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. A new beginning... A new day... A beam of pure silver light caught moth balls as the gently swayed around in the warm air. Getting up I walk over to Emme's bed and glance down. Her light brown hair glitters from the moonlight. Her lashes fell on her pale cheek. Emme was always more beautiful then usually when the moon was shining down. Emme's face was clear of any worry or anger. She seemed ten years younger. The way her hair cascaded down. She didn't even seem sixteen years old... Looking down I could no longer hold it. I gently kissed her on the lips tasting the wonderful taste of them.

 _An arm reaches down and grabs me. Slowly Kieran pulls me up. Those cold eyes are filled with worry... He pulls me close and hugs me tight... It hurts but I like it... Snow begins to fall..._

 _It beautiful... something an ugly duckling can only hope for..._

 **Awesome Pandagirl XX  
Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Loving Thorn

**Author's Note: Hey! Ok sorry for not being able to most that much but I have been a little busy now a days. I won't guarantee how soon the next chapter will be uploaded up. Sorry if I kept you waiting! Hope you enjoy! Just warning you! Niero's POV is slightly (okay very) cheesy! :D  
Chapter Rating: T  
** **Word Count: 974**

* * *

The sun was beating down furiously. Emme's eyes slowly adjusted to the harsh light. As she walked she felt the angry glare following her. Emme knew that all the other girls despised her. They saw a group of popular, beautiful, elegant students. Of course they would spot the odd ball in this heavenly group. Some one plain, ordinary, bland, stupid, that was also called Emme. She knew what they thought about her. A girl who sucked up to the Headmaster. A girl who was lucky to be adopted into Kieran's family. They bullied her at every free chance. Of course they would... They whispered and spread rumors. Some such as how she had sucked up to the Headmaster to be allowed into the night class... They remarked how plain and bland looking she was compared to Iezabel. They whispered about the things she probably did to keep the male body of the night class into her... It seemed crazy but Emme had seen many of the day class students sucking up to the Headmaster. They had tried t act like they where his daughter... Apparently he did have an adopted daughter but Emme had forgotten her name... It was fabled that there was a HUGE fight at Cross Academy... But really nobody believed that...

 _"I would be happy to swap!" I shouted.  
"Your a meanie!"_ _"Yeah! Teasing us about how your in the night class!"  
They ran off crying..._

Emme shook her head. Day class students were so confusing... Glaring ahead Emme straightened her back and lifted her chin trying to act like a night class student. The sniggers of the other girl floated to her ears. Of course they would laugh! It would be hilarious to see a girl who didn't fit in make an attempt to... Slumping down she hid her face behind her brown curls and trudged by.  
"EMME! EMME!"  
Emme turned around half expecting a cream pie to coming flying at her face. Instead she found her friend Selene running across. Her golden hair caught the sun light. Selene eyes sparkled with dead light. Smiling Selene hugged Emme.  
"Uh... Hi? Selene?"  
"It is so nice to see you! I though you would be in sick bay for a little longer! You got a nasty hit in the face!"  
Smiling, Emme nodded.  
Selene's face darkened slightly and she leant in, "Niero is all brusied! What happened!"

"Emme!? EMME! COME BACK!"  
Emme didn't reply she was already running to Niero.  
"Niero! NIERO!"  
Niero turned around and smiled as Emme caught up. Panting she finally caught up and doubled over as she caught her breathe. Emme carefully examined his face. The bruising had gone down but that was all.  
"Are you okay Emme?"  
"Huh? Oh yes. I- um- just uh wanted to see if you were any better."  
"HUH! I see your brother isn't as important?"  
"What!? No Kieran it just I didn't know where you were!"  
Grunting, Kieran walked ahead. Huh? Why hadn't he snapped at her? Emme looked after him confused.

Niero's POV:  
Kieran, Emme were both horrible at hiding their emotions. Emme was a loving girl. She was kind and beautiful. The way she was so innocent was why I loved her. Kieran was an open book to me yet Emme just couldn't read him. Kieran's face showed off so much emotion. Hate... Anger... Love... Confusion... Hurt... All those feelings were bubbling over some about Emme and some about myself.  
He loves her so much and yet a part of him hates her. Will always hate her no matter what. The anger about how innocent she is to his feelings. The confusion about how he feels. I smile. None of these feeling where any that I had. I loved Emme and that was that. No, I had no hate, confusion, hurt, anger at innocent Emme. All I had was love. That was all I would give to her. My never ending love for her. I was shy to speak up about my feelings or show any affection towards Emme. But they would never weaver. They would only get stronger. I knew how she felt and how I felt. We are like two jigsaw pieces made for each other. Nobody else. It was all so simple! Nothing would ever stop us from being together. From the moment I set eyes on her I knew she was the one. Every about her was beautiful. Those light brown curls, beautiful eyes and innocent smile...

 _There he was... Majestic... Elegant... Beautiful... His hair was slightly ruffled and adorable... His dark violet hair caught the sunlight as he turned around... It was tinged white at the top... Those violet coloured eyes catch mine. It like staring into a star... Beautiful, bright, lovely... He's walking over to me... That beautiful person... He's an angel that actually a vampire...  
"Hello" __His voice was like music...  
"Hello..." My voice sounded so plain..._ _"I am Niero"  
What a beautiful name...  
"I am Emme..."_ _"Beautiful name..."  
Really? Did he think so... No his name was wonderful... Full of beauty...  
"May I call you by Emme or do you prefer another name?"  
"No that would be fine..."  
Niero smiled... That beautiful smile blinds me... I hesitate... _

_Me lips slowly peel back..._

 _My mouth curls at the corners..._

 _My teeth are showing..._

 _I am smiling..._

 _"Beautiful" He murmurs..._

 **Awesome Pandagirl XX** Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Nasty Remarks

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't been writing again! I am really busy and all. Plus I haven't found the time to write down the stories that I have thought of. Anyway I really hope you guys like it and all because this takes time to type up. Plus the editing takes a lot of time too...  
Chapter Rating: T  
Words: 1038**

* * *

 _I sat on the soft cushioned chair. Kieran is sitting next to me on the big, delicate looking chair. Kieran is glaring intently at Niero like he is about to launch himself at Niero. I smile at Niero as he shuffles the deck for our next game. He smiles back. I turn my head and look out the window. It snowing that white, white snow. A colour easily damaged by blood red stains... I strain to hear the faint clink of metal hitting metal or the gentle lull of voices in the dining room. Niero's parents are here... Kieran is very cranky because of how mum and dad have really connected to Niero's mum and dad...I don't won't today to end... I want it to be like this forever... I hate going to school... to the mean girls... the ones who hurt me... Back to those nasty horrid girls..._

Iezabel was the leader of her little cult. It consisted of another five people. They where Thana, Kora, Shita and Kitana. They would bully and hurt girls they thought were ugly or too beautiful. They had caused many girls to leave the school due to their bullying. They sucked up to the teachers so they were expelled due to the cases never reaching the headmaster. They thought that they were the best, prettier people on Earth. Plus the adored the night class. They valued a glance from any night class a gift from an angel... Except for Emme of course. They despised her. Iezabel was knob to like Niero and knowing that Emme liked him too infurated her. Plus the fact that Niero spent more attention to Emme than Izabel she was down right upset about it.

Iezabel POV:  
That stupid Emme is always sucking up to Lord Niero. She thinks she is better than everyone else. Coming from Lord Kieran's family. Emme not even their real daughter! She adopted! Hmm... I hate how she always talking to Lord Niero! I mean she is only going to get ignored by him! Then again he does seem to notice her more than me... No! I won't allow that to happen, he won't be with her if I can help it! Uh, she going to that libary again! Ishould tell her that nobody likes her, that she is so ugly and a snob! "IDIOT LITTE SNOB!" I'm shrieking at the top of my lungs. Emme seems to wince and turns she turns around the ugly way she does. "Um... Excuse me... Are you talking to me?" I hate how she acts like she doesn't know.  
"Idiot, of course I am." I flick my hair to show her I am better than her. "Nobody likes you at all. You are just an ugly whining, pitiful girl!"  
Emme stares at me like a goldfish, "What do you want, Iezabel?"  
"I want you to DISAPPEAR! TO PLUNGE DOWN A HOLE!"  
"Happily" Emme snapped back  
How dare she! Emme strolled of her face covered with anger.

 _The sweet smell of books flows into my nose. I watch fearfully scared that I would be found in my hiding place. I was hiding from those horrid girl. Those tormentors.._

Emme sat down at the hidden table. The bookshelves around the area caused it to be impossible to see into her alcove. Nobody could see her from any angle. They would only see her when they were right in front of her. Iezabel had been nasty and she would come again. Turning her back to the rest of the library she got lost in her books...

A sudden sharp pain came from the back of Emme's head. She cried out as her face hit the wall. Swinging around she got a punch to the face. This was followed by a book flying and hitting her eye. Eyes tearing, she looked around. Iezabel was laughing at her. Another book banged into her head, soon followed by a tug to the hair. Thana gripped her face while Shita rained punches into her gut. Kora threw books and Kitana scrapped her nails across Emme's face. Shrieking, Emme wiggled around. She squirmed, tugged bit and shouted but all her attempt were in vain. Emme couldn't stop the assault. The sound of footsteps rang out. Iezabel ran towards it, stopping the person in their tracks. Weeping, Emme searched for a weapon. A pen rolled into her grasp. Gripping ti she hurtled her hand up. The pen lodged into Kitana's nose with a sickening crack. Groaning in pain Kitana ran closely followed by her friends.

Emme sank down into her seat and bit on her lip to stop from crying. The footsteps stopped just near the bookshelf. Emme didn't want anybody to see her. It stopped there.. There was quiet for a long time...

Kieran POV:  
As I walked into the library, I heard the faint sounds of shouts and cries. As I follow the sound of shrieking, Iezabel suddenly appears.  
"Oh! Kieran! There a huge rat there! Don't go there. Oh an a horrid girl too!"  
"Who?" I have no patience for riddles I find.  
Iezabel paused, "Um... Uh..."  
Kitana ran out from nowhere crying. There was a pen hanging from her nose.  
"Kitana! What happened!" Yes what happened?  
"THAT THING STUCK IT UP MY NOSE!"  
I was so confused... Who?  
"Kitana who stuck it up your nose?" I never got an answer she ran of...  
I walked over to the corner. The crying had stopped... All I heard was the slight rustle...

So... I walked off...

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed! I made it a filler because the next one will be out slower... Anyway enjoy! Hope you guys like the way I have written the story!**

 **Awesome Pandagirl XX**


	6. Chapter 6: Together

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry I been off for so long ^~^ Anyway because I only have one story to concentrate on this should be going a little faster. I really hope you guys like it! This one is a little heart breaking for Kieran...  
Chapter Rating: M  
** **Words: 990  
**

* * *

 _The rain was lashing down like an angry dragon... We are waiting in the bus shelter. The rain is hurting my ears because it is lashing down so hard... Kieran... Niero... and I... Kieran is glaring at the rain... His eyes are burning with fury... He probably thinks that if he glares enough the rain will stop bucketing down... The way he always seems to be glaring is scaring me a little... He won't stop glaring at everyone... Niero is reading his book... It really fat... It is really cold... So cold... I huddle deeper into he corner for warmth... A vain attempt to stop the cold getting any deeper into my body... My flesh is hurting... The cold stabbing at it... Niero glances over... His eyes are filled with worry... For me? Or about how we are going to get home? I try to stop shivering so he can see I am ok... He shuffles over and huddles next too me... The closeness... I feel slightly warmer... He leans over and hugs me very tightly... Like any minute I would shatter into tiny little pieces...  
"Are you cold?"  
Wasn't it easy to see I was cold? That my body hurt? That I felt like an ice block? ... maybe he doesn't know... He doesn't seem affected by the cold at all... He is hardly shivering...  
"Emme... Are you cold?"  
My lips are too cold to answer... They are frozen solid... So I nodded... Niero breathes on his fingers and runs them along my lips... Is he trying to warm them? They were as cold as ice... Except... My lips were getting warmer... So was my whole face...  
"Emme... You are blushing! That means your blood is moving."  
My blood continues to rise and the blush gets deeper... Niero laughs...  
"Hey, Em! Sit on my lap facing me."  
So I do. Niero smiles and chuckles a little... Why is he chuckling?  
"Niero... Why are you laughing?"  
"Oh nothing..."  
Niero opens his coat and hugs me close to his chest... There is a thin velvet under shirt... How was he not cold? He wraps his coat around me... It warm... really warm... He hugs me tighter...  
Niero leans in... Why is he leaning in?  
He plants a kiss on each cheek... I am blushing so hard right now...  
I lean in an kiss him on the nose... I giggle...  
I turn my head and rest it on his chest... He starts to hum a little...  
I look at Kieran...  
His still ridged... His face is slightly turned away from the rain... His eye keeps darting towards us...  
_

 _Kieran is gritting his teeth in anger..._

 _Why?_

 _What is that rolling down his cheek?_

 _Surely it is only rain..._

 _My harsh brother wouldn't be crying... Would he?_

 _My eyes trace the water to his eye... He was crying... But only one single tear...  
_ _It is tracing a wet line down his face..._

 _It just clinging onto his face..._

 _It drops... and splats on the ground..._

 _Why... was... Kieran... crying..._

The summer holidays had finally arrived! Except it had started off with a heavy down pour... Kieran, Niero and Emme were stranded at the bus shelter. The very one in which eight years ago Kieran had cried one tear...Kieran was glaring at the rain and was muttering curses... Emme laughed at her brother, "Kieran, it isn't going to stop by you cursing at it."  
"I know."  
"So than why are you still doing it?"

Emme sighed and continued to huddle in the corner. Her clothes were dripping wet and she was freezing inside of them... Niero sighed and looked up.  
"Emme. You are going to catch a cold."  
"Well, Mr. Meanie wouldn't let me get an umbrella so I got soaking wet!"  
Niero laughs a little. He begins to take of his jacket.  
"NIERO! You really, um, don't need to, ah..."  
Niero glanced at Emme, "Em, I have a shirt underneath."  
Emme flushed deep red, "Oh..."  
Niero placed the jacket on her shoulders and hugged her tight.  
"... Um... I am gonna go ring mum at the phone booth." Kieran runs through the rain and disappears...  
"Hey, Em..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you cold?"  
"Yes... My lips are frozen."  
"Are they?"  
Niero pulls away and looked Emme in the eye. "I can fix that."  
He pushed her against the wall.  
"Niero-!"  
Niero was kissing her! His tongue skimmed across hers. Emme's eyes widen with shock. His breath was warm as it flowed into her mouth.  
Kieran stumbled in half sentence, "So mum is..."  
Niero broke off... His breath was uneven like he had been running.  
"Oh, didn't see you there."  
Kieran stared eyes narrowed and turned away.

 **Kieran's POV** **:  
** I had just walked back. I was talking as I entered.  
"So mum is..."  
My eyes filled with Niero kissing Emme...  
He broke off... and replied like it was nothing... Like he wasn't just kissing Emme... His breath was uneven...  
"Oh, didn't see you there."  
I turned away not wanting Emme to see my hurt...  
A tear fell down from my eye... It rolled and dropped down...  
Just like those eight years ago...  
Just like those eight years ago Emme didn't notice that another tear followed that one when we were in the car...

Just like those eight years ago... She didn't realize she hurt me...

Just like those eight years ago...

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys have enjoyed! It took me a while to get this going again but more chapters will be coming soon! So keep reading and writing! ^~^**

 **Awesome Pandagirl XX**


End file.
